The rest of the story
by anonymouswriter427
Summary: This is the rest of the story. Alison has wings and learns to fly, characters share surprised reactions, Puck finds out that his daughter has wings. A really great story so far, please review though, I need ideas on how to continue this fanfiction. Enjoy! Edits were made.


Have you ever heard of the Brothers Grimm? Sabrina said as she looked at her daughters. One had a growing smile and the other one had a face that could probably be found in a horror movie.

"No! But why does this matter now!?" Alison screamed as her wings lifted her up again and she hit the ceiling fan. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "Ow! How am I supposed to deal with these things mom! Isn't this main priority, not the Brothers Grimm or whatever, where is Dad?!" Allison shouted and grabbed onto the ceiling fan to keep her from hitting the walls.

"When do I get wings! I want to fly!" Emma shouted. She could hardly keep her excitement contained and was jumping on Allison's bed.

"Emma get down from there!" Sabrina scolded

"Yeah Emma get off my bed you're gonna get it dirty!" Sabrina had had enough they needed to hear what she had to say.

"Ok Allison, let go of the fan and let me get you down. We'll get this all figured out." Sabrina said calmly. How was she gonna tell her girls that this was normal in this town? That they lived among fairytale creatures that they had believed were just stories for so many years. She just wanted her daughters to live a life that was at least mostly normal. They were gonna think she was nuts. She wished Puck were here.

Alison let go of the ceiling fan and Sabrina jumped up and pulled her down. Just then her wings folded themselves back in and the two plummeted toward the ground landing with a thud on the floor. "Ok girls you need to hear what I have to say, your gonna think it is nuts, trust me I thought it was crazy to the first time I was told. But you have to believe me, you'll understand someday." She paused, she was really telling them. "Girls fairy tales are really truly r…" suddenly a door slammed downstairs and they could hear footsteps.

"I'm home!" It was Puck. Oh thank goodness, he had gotten home early today. Emma ran downstairs to meet him completely ignoring what Sabrina was about to say. Sabrina could hear her daughter telling Puck that she was a fairy princess.

"Were you playing dress up again?" Puck asked.

"No Daddy a real one!"

"Oh really," he said with a playful grin then he raced up the stairs to see his wife.

"I'll be right back," Sabrina reassured Allison then went into the hall. Puck was there as soon as she walked out.

"You told them without me?" he whispered to his wife surprised and hurt.

"I am so sorry I didn't know what to do, I didn't know when you would be home. Sometimes you're gone for days Puck! Please understand, Allison is in her room freaking out I had to tell her something. Puck leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"It's ok. What happened?"

"Puck.. she has wings!" Sabrina told him.

"What!" he said obviously excited. Suddenly there was another scream from Allison's room and a loud thud.

"MOM!" Puck rushed into Allison's room with Sabrina right behind him. Allison was clinging on to the ceiling fan again, her wings flapping furiously. Puck gazed up at her, amazed by her glorious pink wings, they were almost identical to his.

"Wow!" he said in awe. Sabrina had already taken action and pulled her down from the fan. The wings hadn't gone back in yet like the last time, and Allison was eying them nervously while clinging on to her dresser so she wouldn't fly away. Puck went over to her and laid his gentle hand on one of the wings. They retreated into her back almost immediately. He gave his daughter the biggest hug ever and whispered something into her ear that made her smile but she let it fade. The panic came back seconds later as he let go of her and stood in front of her.

"What am I gonna do they just come out whenever they want! I can't control them!"

"Whoa, it's ok, it's not impossible to control them, you can learn." Puck reassured her.

"And how do you plan to teach me that!" Allison said with a scared tone of voice. Pucks wings suddenly erupted from his back. There was a lot of screaming after that because she was just finding out that her Dad had wings too.

"I don't want to fly, I want to be normal!" Allison said with tears in her eyes. Her parents wiped them away.

"Don't worry about it Ali, it can't be that hard? Sabrina said and gave Puck a questioning look. He just shrugged. "I am sure she'll catch on, I am a great teacher!" he said gladly. Sabrina couldn't help but roll her eyes, she was not so sure that that was the truth with Puck. "Come on Grimm have a little faith in your husband." Sabrina and Allison shared a doubtful expression.

"It will probably be fine," Sabrina whispered to her daughter. Puck must have heard because he puffed out his chest.

"Of course it'll be fine!" Sabrina and Allison shared a laugh.

"Wow! Dad has wings too! Fly me around! I want to fly!" Emma said amazed as she walked in to see what was happening. She ran up and jumped on her Dad who flew around the room and threw her on the bed. "Again!" she said playfully as she jumped on Puck once more.

"Sorry, Emma I have things to do, maybe another time."

"Awh," Emma said and walked out.

"Mom, Dad are we done for now I think I need to be alone." With that Puck and Sabrina left their teenager and went into their room to talk. They sat on their bed in silence for a few minutes until Puck broke the silence.

"How much did you tell them," he said with disappointment in his voice

"Not too much, mostly just that they were royalty and about the palace, that part kinda slipped out on accident. I tried to explain more so they would calm down. I didn't get very far though."

"Oh, well that's not as bad as I thought." A grin was on his face now. "When do you think I'll get to show Ali how to fly. I am so excited I didn't think she would have wings! I have so many methods, she can dodge my grenades for the first lesson!"

"Puck she is not ready for that! She can barely control her wings! In fact, I would prefer you not use those things at all! You know how much I hate them!"

"Ungh when did you get so serious, where is your sense of fun?"

"Puck that isn't fair to her, she needs to learn how to control her wings and tell them where to go, she doesn't know the first thing about flying Puck," she said affectionately.

"I'll take it easy on her… for the first few lessons." Sabrina gave him a worried look.

"Fine, do what you want but you had better be good to her! You should have seen how freaked out she was this afternoon, I thought she was being murdered when I heard her scream from the backyard! This is all so new to her, this doesn't happen every day you know. Please take it easy on her!" Sabrina begged. Puck could see how much she cared for their daughter and how worried she was for her safety. He gave her a smile, she was a wonderful wife and a wonderful mom. So protective just like she had been for Daphne when they were just kids.

"I understand, don't worry I won't do anything she isn't ready for."

Time skip to next morning

Sabrina woke up the next morning next to Puck in bed, he had his arm around her waist and they were nose to nose. She gave him a kiss on the forehead and moved his arm off of her so she could get out. She headed downstairs next to make breakfast for the family when all of a sudden she heard her home phone ring on the kitchen counter. She picked it up and put it between her shoulder and ear so she could get ingredients out for breakfast. "Oh hey mom, how are you?" Sabrina said

"Good, and you?" Oh geez, Sabrina thought after she heard her aging mother ask.

"Um we had an eventful day yesterday," Sabrina answered hoping her mother wouldn't push. Her wishes did not come true though.

"What happened? Everyone ok?"

"Still recovering from yesterday, you won't believe what happened, Allison… she has wings." There was dead silence between them "Mom, you still there?"

"Oh yes, sorry, I just didn't expect that for so many years it wasn't looking like that was going to be possible."

"I know it came as such a surprise, it really freaked me out when they finally showed up. I'm almost happy now though, when we went to see Nurse Sprat before Allison was born, wings weren't looking at all possible. She said it was going to be a very rare chance and that we shouldn't get our hopes up. Puck was heartbroken, he had gotten so excited about getting to teach his little girl how to fly, I am just so happy to see him get the chance to do the thing he wanted most to do. My biggest concern now is Emma, she really wants wings and because it is so rare I don't know if she can get them, if she does it could be years till it happens she'll be heartbroken."

"Yeah that is a problem, you probably don't have to worry for a while though. Just focus on getting Alison taught."

"That's what I'm gonna have to do I think. Did you need anything I know you didn't call just to talk about what's going on."

"Yeah, just wondering if the girls are still coming up for April break, I want to start getting things planned, it's ok if Alison can't make it I totally understand."

"I think it'll be fine, Alison should at least be able to keep her wings in while in public places by then."

"Ok bye. Thanks."

"Bye Mom," Sabrina concluded then hung up and put the phone back in its holder. With the rest of her ingredients, she started to make breakfast for the whole family. Soon everyone had woken up to the wonderful scent of breakfast, they were now quickly feasting on eggs, bacon, sausage, fruit, and pancakes. Puck was shoving as much food into his mouth as he could, Emma began copying him.

"Puck look what you're teaching her! Would you please act your age and be a good example." Sabrina hissed. He mumbled something under his breath but picked his fork up and began using it, Emma did the same. Sabrina sighed with relief and watched as Alison got up and headed to her room. She had only come out for meals since yesterday's big incident, Sabrina was sensing Alison was still not at ease with how their conversation ended yesterday. She was going to have to learn how to fly, or at least learn how to hold her wings in. Sabrina went up the stairs to check on her daughter after collecting all the empty plates and loading them into the dishwasher. She knocked on the door and heard a voice from the other side ushering her in. she walked in to see her daughter sitting on the floor leaning against the post of her bed. "It's gonna be ok you really shouldn't worry you know, who doesn't want the ability to fly, I think it is exhilarating!" Sabrina said trying to make her feel better.

"I know, and I feel much better about it, but what if it slips at school or something and everybody finds out. They'll think I'm a freak!"

"Don't worry! That's why we have this." Sabrina said and handed her a small pouch. Alison took it and waited for an explanation. "It's forgetful dust, just in case something happens. Don't ever use more than just a pinch on someone though." Sabrina smiled as her daughter sighed with relief. "Now how about we get you started with lessons. Puck was able to get the next two weeks off so he could spend time teaching you!" Alison nodded and let her mom lead her downstairs to where Puck was waiting.

"You ready!" Puck beamed. He looked super excited, he was finally getting to teach his daughter how to fly! Sabrina and Emma were sitting in chairs on the porch.

"Yeah, I guess. I don't exactly know how to get them out though."

"Don't worry about that yet, I just want to get you comfortable it the air for now," he said and gave her his hand. She hesitated but finally took his hand and held on tight. He put it his hand on her back and let the wings erupt from her back with a POP! She flinched.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to the feeling of them coming out soon enough," he reassured. She nodded and then all at once her wings started to flap furiously lifting her high off the ground. She quickly grabbed onto his hand with her other hand, now holding onto him with both."Whoa. Your freaking out, calm down and your wings will too." She gave him a scared expression and her wings started flapping even faster.

"Dad I can't!" she was starting to panic. Puck's wings came out of his back and he flew up so he could be right with her. He laid his hands on the tips of her wings and they slowed. Alison took in deep breaths and clung to her dad's arm.

"It's ok you don't have to worry, I've got you. Can you trust me?" Alison nodded then lessened her grip on his arm. Her wings fluttered at a calm pace and Puck led her around in circles. She smiled. She looked much more at ease. Then when Puck thought she was ready he let her go and slowly flew a few feet away giving her some room to try on her own. She didn't really know how to make her wings let her fly around so she just hovered there smiling at her dad and everyone else. "I am so proud of you Ali!" Sabrina shouted from the porch. Alison beamed she was pretty proud of herself too. Abruptly a loud high pitched whistle sounded from the porch it was her sister cheering her on, but Alison was startled by it and lost her concentration, unable to focus on keeping herself in the air she plummeted towards the ground. She let out a blood-curdling scream. Which caused Sabrina to scream as well. Puck dived down toward her at an incredible speed and caught her by the leg just as she was about to hit the ground. He swooped back up with her in his grasp and then lifted her leg up so they could be face to face. "You ok?" the two shared a smile

"Yeah I'm ok, but I think I'm done, for now, we can try again later."

"Sounds good to me." then he let go of her leg and scooped her back up so she wouldn't be upside down anymore. The two descended and as soon as they were back on the ground Sabrina ran up to her daughter with Emma close behind and pulled her into a hug.

"Are you ok!" She said checking her teeth and face.

"Mom! I'm fine, you saw, Dad caught me."

"Sorry," she said and pulled away quickly, now noticing how ridiculous she was being. Puck smirked knowing she was just being protective. A mother's instinct. Then they all headed in for lunch.

Time skip to after dinner that day

"Do you want to try again, leave off on a good note?" Puck asked his daughter after all the plates were cleared from dinner and in the dishwasher.

"Sure," she said hesitantly.

"Don't worry I'll be right there if something happens. Come on let's go!" Puck encouraged. He led his now smiling daughter outside and helped her with her wings. Soon they were up in the air together. Puck led her around in circles again. She was even able to hover for a few minutes by herself.

"I'm pretty beat from the first lesson Dad, I need some rest, can we pick this back up again tomorrow?" she said with a yawn.

"Sure Ali, that was a great first couple of lessons, tomorrow I want to help you learn how to get your wings in and out!" he said and flew over to her. He took her hand and led her down to the ground where he helped her wings back in. Soon both the girls where in bed sound asleep. The only ones awake now where Sabrina and Puck finally free from the chaos. The house was quiet now.

"That was a great session don't you think!" Sabrina said sweetly.

"Yeah, she was marvelous she caught on fast, just like I told you," he said with a smirk. Sabrina couldn't help but smirk back.

"So what's on the agenda for tomorrow, will she be up in the air again?"

"Of course she'll be, I've got to get some work done though so I'll do some of that too. You know, kingly duties and stuff."

"And what do your subjects think of you being away all the time?" Sabrina said and started to play with his hair.

"Don't worry about it, Mustardseed does everything for me anyway," he said and gave his wife a kiss on the lips.

"He's a good brother." Sabrina sweetly said as she went to retrieve her pajamas. She searched the dresser drawer. She managed to find Pucks and tossed them at him, landing on his face, he tore them off and then grabbed a pillow from the bed and threw it at Sabrina's head. Before it could hit her though she caught it and ran over to Puck and started whacking him with it.

"Hey! Stop it!" he shouted at her. He grabbed her wrist just as she was about to hit him for the 100th time and pulled her in to kiss her. When the moment ended she sauntered over to the dresser and then began digging deeper. She found her pajamas and began changing. Sabrina and Puck climbed into bed minutes later.

"You're beautiful." Puck told Sabrina before they both drifted off to sleep. She blushed.

"Love you, Puck." Then they fell fast asleep.

Late in the night Puck woke up to the sound of knocking at their door. He climbed out of bed and opened the door to see Alison standing there half asleep, her wings had come out again.

"Need help pumpkin," he said tenderly.

"Yeah," she answered. Puck walked over to her and laid his hands on her wings and they went into her back. Her tired body collapsed into his arms and he carried her to her bed. Tucked her in and went back to his own bed to join a sleeping Sabrina.

The next day after getting some documents signed for the kingdom Puck tucked paperwork away in his briefcase and stashed it away in the closet. He next set out to find his not so little girl. He was gonna give her another flying lesson. He hoped this one would go ok he didn't exactly know how he even got his wings out and in and thought it might be hard to explain. He snuck into her room and saw her in deep sleep. Sleeping til noon again. A mischievous grin spread across his face. He crept up to her bed and then leaped up onto it sending her flying into the air almost hitting the ceiling as he came down on the bed. She let out a scream so loud that Puck was sure he could make out the sound of glass shattering or maybe those where his eardrums. He toppled off the bed with his hands covering his ears and landed on the floor. When Alison saw him she stopped screaming immediately and just stared at him. "Well good morning sunshine." Puck said as he removed his hands from his ears.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly.

"It's fine you only just shattered my ears drums. Suddenly Sabrina rushed in carrying a metal baseball bat above her head. She dropped it as soon as she saw Puck.

"Is everyone ok I heard screaming. Oh come on Puck!" she said and stormed off dragging the metal baseball bat behind her. Puck just shrugged.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" Alison shouted and climbed out of bed. She was still in her pajamas and quickly ushered Puck out so she could change. Puck stood outside her door for a few minutes until Alison came out wearing a blue sweatshirt and gray skinny jeans. He tried making her a quick breakfast saying it wasn't good to start flying on an empty stomach. Unfortunately, Pucks meal for his daughter caught on fire. He tried blowing it out but it only made it bigger. The smoke alarm went off, then their dogs started barking, and Emma started screaming. Also, there was a lot of noise coming from Alison who was shouting at her dad to do something. Puck didn't know what to do so he grabbed a cup of water and was about to pour it over the toaster when Alison stopped him.

"That's electric! Don't you know what happens when electricity and water mix! Get the fire extinguisher!" Puck rushed to dump the water in the sink."Forget the water just get the, oh I'll just do it myself." she said and stomped off to get the fire extinguisher. Sabrina was already on it and grabbed it first, she sprayed the toaster down and the cabinets that had also gotten burned. When the fire was out she slammed the extinguisher down on the table and gave Puck a glare.

"What were you doing! I thought I told you to just let me do the cooking a while ago." She started rubbing her forehead. "Well we'd better clean this up," the toaster had pretty much been incinerated so she just tossed it in the trash. The cabinets were scorched but they could still be used. All Sabrina did for them was just wipe them down. "Well, there might not be toast for a while... How about we get you some cereal sweetheart." Sabrina asked. Alison nodded.

"That sounds good."

"I can get it." Puck volunteered.

"It's fine I am perfectly capable, plus I don't want to see what you can do with cereal." Puck made a pouting face a Sabrina. Later after Alison had finished her breakfast (actually it was more like brunch but oh well) Puck headed outside with her, and stood in front of her, instructing her on what to do.

"Ok so I don't exactly know how to explain it just kinda comes naturally to me now but I think if you can feel how it happens you can probably copy it. He went over to her and laid a hand on her back. Her wings shot through with a loud POP. She made a quick yelp as they came out, the feeling was still new and surprising to her. Then he allowed the wings to retreat back into her back. She winced as the wings sank back in. There was a buzzing feel of magic deep in her back and it took a few moments to subside.

"Now try to replay that feeling in your mind and try to imagine them pushing their way out of your back. She gave it her first try and was surprisingly successful, what luck! When she tried to get them back in though that was a different story, she tried multiple times but Puck had to keep helping her get the feeling down, finally when she thought she was just about to give up her wings slowly started sinking into her back. "Yes, you did it, Ali! I knew you could!" he exclaimed. Alison looked up and could see the sun setting. She had been out there almost all day!

"Wanna take a fly?"

"Sure!" Ali replied she had been on the ground all day and was dying to get up in the air.

"Ok, lets go!" Puck said as his wings sprouted from his back.

"I want you to get your wings out on your own though in order to be able to go." Alison closed her eyes and focused. Her wings slowly began to emerge, then they were out! She looked behind her to see if she had done it and a smile spread across her face, she turned back to see her dad smiling back at her. He took her hand and launched into the air, he led her in swoops and dives flying around the small town of Ferryport Landing watching the lights from the little town turn off and on.

"This is the best!" Alison shouted as she let her fingers run through a cloud. Mist from the cool air blasted their faces. The feeling was incredible, she wanted to stay up in the sky forever. Soon the moment ended though, and Puck brought her back, landing on the porch. They made their way inside and grabbed some dinner that had been left on the stove and went to bed. Puck walked into his room and saw his wife sleeping in bed, he kissed her on the forehead and climbed in with her. Soon he was fast asleep.

Time skip to a week later:

"Ahhhh!" Alison screamed as she raced through the forest nearly dogging a grenade. She soared at what seemed to be like the speed of light through trees and brush, dodging another grenade that exploded right behind her. The blast caused her to tumble into a bush, her wings sinking into her back just as she hit the ground and she somersaulted behind a tree. She leaned against its rough bark and scanned the area. There was rustling behind a bush and Alison moved along the tree to hide herself better. She grabbed a dagger from her pocket and ran towards the sound with the dagger held high over her head, only to find that the sound was caused by an adorable baby bunny.

"Awh! Sooo cute!" Alison exclaimed, she may have had Sabrina's seriousness and attitude and been tougher than her little sister but she still loved baby animals. She made her way over to it and was about to pick up the small creature when a trap sprang into action underneath her. A rope caught around her ankles and she shot into the air now dangling upside down. The bunny before her didn't move which seemed strange to her, why hadn't it run away? Alison suddenly realized and crossed her arms in disgust, she tried to spin around so she couldn't look at the bunny anymore but failed, instead, she gave the bunny a disapproving look. The bunny suddenly began to morph back into Puck, he had a mischievous grin on his face. He leaned down so he could be eye to eye with her.

"Gotcha!" he said and winked at her. Alison couldn't help but smile. "Now it just wouldn't be ok if I wasted this ." Puck said with a devilish grin as he tossed a glop grenade up and down. Alison's face went white.

"You wouldn't dare, mom would kill you if one of those things actually hit me." Her wings quickly sprouted from her back and she tried to escape but the ropes held her back and there wasn't enough time to untie them. Oh, come on she thought. Suddenly the ropes unexpectedly slipped lose and she shot into the air. "Yes!" she exclaimed and raced away. Puck didn't give up the chase though and raced away after her. There was no way she could survive if Puck was after her even when her wings were flapping as fast as they could, he was still faster. She had to hide or somehow trick him. She soared into a cave and hid. It was her best option, not a very good one but she didn't have any better ideas at the moment. Puck crept into the cave looking for her, just like she thought he would. When he was in the perfect spot where she could surprise him she kicked off the wall giving her enough momentum to get Puck in the face with her foot and knock him down. He stumbled and fell, Alison jumped onto him and raised her dagger above his head. "Just so you know you are really bad at tying knots," she said and started laughing. The dagger dropped from her hand and she helped her dad up.

"That was a great escape session, Ali, do you know how good you're getting with your wings! Your speed is incredible! I'd say you passed!" Alison beamed. She was so happy!


End file.
